Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong
Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong is the thirty-first installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the sixteenth episode of Season 2. It features American baseball legend, Babe Ruth, rapping against former road racing cyclist and Tour de France winner, Lance Armstrong. It was released on March 25th, 2013. Cast Nice Peter as Lance Armstrong EpicLLOYD as Babe Ruth Lyrics: 'Lance Armstrong:' Before I let loose with this ruthless aggression, I'll let you be the second fat woman hearing my confession! I admit it: I did what I had to do to win. I'm an athlete. You're a specimen of sin! With your drinking and smoking and choking down food, I know French dudes with better manners than you! So swing, batter, batter! Show me what a fatter rapper can do! I beat cancer! I can sure as hell crack you! 'Babe Ruth:' You lived strong; beat cancer. Congratulations! Now I'll drop your ass faster than your own foundation! Third base with an Olsen twin; that's the sin, face it! She's just a little girl! What'd you give her, a bracelet? The whole nation knows you ride too tight in the crotch! You're as boring as your Tour de France is to watch! So come on, little buddy! Don't look so pissed! With all that blood and attitude, you're like a menstrual cyclist! 'Lance Armstrong:' You set records before black men could compete; are you kidding me? That's like having a pasta contest without Italy! You're an orphan who found his way to fortune and fame. Just think what you could've done if you would've actually trained! I'm the pinnacle of physical condition, While you dip your stick in prostitutes and call it foul tippin'; are you trippin'? You'll be nothing but a skeleton, messing with the fellow in yellow Who will be pedaling like hell up in the peloton! 'Babe Ruth:' It's the bottom of the ninth against the Texan in a bathing suit, Filled with more artificial ingredients than a Baby Ruth. It may be way too soon, but I'm calling my shot, And I'm not talking about those Italian syringes you brought! The Sultan of Swat will knock you right outta the park, And round the bases to the sound of uproaring applause, While you hang your head in shame and disgrace because You got lost and forgot what real sportsmanship was! You look tired, kid. You got Sheryl Crow's feet eyes. Pedal home to France and maybe bring me back some fries, 'Cause if you step to Ruth on the mic, I'll fan your fancy bike and all! Yerrr out, with three strikes, and just one ball. Scrapped lyric ideas While these are not actual lyrics, these are thoughts that were written on the whiteboard in the behind the scenes video for possible lyrics: 'Babe Ruth:' *hall of shame *toss you like a french fry *I don't trust you *tour de france/funny pants *clippy shoes *ballet shoes with clips Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to feature famous athletes. *On August 22, 2016, Babe Ruth's quote, "Yesterday's home runs, don't win today's games.", was written in the description. Continuity *Lance Armstrong's suit has the Epic Rap Battles of History logo on it. *Although not released, the white screen used in Epic Dance Battles of History can be seen in the behind the scenes video. Production *This is the first battle since Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates to not feature any other guests or rappers besides the ones portrayed by Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD. Errors *The behind the scenes video title misspells Lance Armstrong's name as "Lance Armstong". **This also makes him the second character whose name is misspelled in the behind the scenes video only, after Billy Mays. *When Lance Armstrong says the line "I'll let you be the second fat woman hearing my confession," the subtitles misspell "woman" as "women". *In the ERBespanol and Karaoke versions of the video, Babe Ruth is shown in color instead of sepia. *During Babe Ruth's battering scene, the ground of Yankee Stadium glitched out. Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History -Behind the Scenes - Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstong KARAOKE ♫ Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. Epic Rap Battles of History. (Subtítulos en Español) Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD